trapped with all of them
by freak 0n a leash
Summary: shadow builds a home for Sonic and company on the ark.will they be able to survive in their new home without killing eachother? knuxrouge, some sonamy,mabey more couples later if recomended    please reveiw.
1. new home

Trapped with all of them

Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog stared out of the finely crafted large window into the endless vacuum some people preferred to call "space". He squinted his large, emerald eyes in a mix of confusion and frustration. In retrospect, he had no reason to be frustrated. In fact he should have been rejoicing-

"This…" he said, still staring into the pitched darkness.

"Is a stupid idea!!" he said whipping around to face Shadow the hedgehog.

"What?" replied the ebon male.

"Why the hell did you build a house for us on the tip of the abandoned and in-a-state-of-disrepair eclipse cannon in space!? Huh?" he yelled, holding his hands in front of his own face, twitching them.

"There isn't even furniture!" he yelled, pretending to cry.

"Hah, that's what you think!" said Shadow, crossing his arms.

"For your information, I had Knuckles haul over all of our stuff."

Sonic curled his upper lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Yuck! He bathes in river water, I don't want his grime on my stuff!" as he said this, he got a picture of knuckles washing himself in a waterfall, whistling.

"Shut up" came a deep voice from behind him as a large boot was shoved into the back of his skull.

"You're lucky I'm even willing to."

Knuckles the echidna now stood at the door way to the house with many large boxes poorly wrapped up in duct tape wresting on his broad shoulders.

"Here you go" he said, as he threw one of the largest boxed into Sonics' face, causing him to scream in pain.

"Were are the beds?" asked shadow as Knuckles set down the remainder of the boxes, one of them with the label "this side up" facing the floor.

"Don't nag, they're all outside, all three." He said, jabbing towards the hallway, even though he had clearly used the phrase "outside".

Shadow made a very disgruntled face.

"That's it?!" he screamed, eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at the three small beds.

"Problem?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, there are more than three of us!"

Knuckles quickly counted everyone in the room.

Sonic waved.

"Um shadow, did you count yourself twice?" asked Knuckles with half-lidded eyes, beginning to doubt shadows' intelligence.

"HUH?? No no no no no…..no. you don't understand; besides us three, there are others coming too. You'll have to share a bed with someone…"

Knuckles face soon became stricken with irritation.

"Do you think I'm gay?!" as he screamed this, a picture formed in his head of sonic, in the same bed as him, reaching towards him with a disturbed look on his face.

"Fine then, you can sleep with a girl…" shadow said as he whipped out a clipboard labeled "Shadows' clipboard for planning".

"Good!" said Knuckles satisfied he didn't have to sleep with the same gender.

"Who else is coming?" Knuckles asked Shadow, whom looked down at his clipboard to answer Knuckles.

"Well there's Tails…Amy Rose… and Rouge."

As he said "Rouge", Knuckles face went from calm, to a worried look that began to sweat profusely.

Shadow slowly looked up from his clipboard to Knuckles quavering facial expressions.

"What?!" he asked Knuckles.

"Well the bedroom's set up." Said sonic, looking at the newly decorated room.

The room's mechanics had been covered up by the impressive handiwork of shadow, and had a white wallpaper to give the room a nicer look. The three beds where set up with about a foot of space in-between them. On the side of knuckles bed was a vanity, in-between his and Sonics' was a closet with a clever sign hanging from it marked "closet". And in between sonic and shadows' bed was a puny dresser.

"How come you guys get a dresser, and I get a crummy closet?" accused Knuckles.

"You're lucky you got that! You hardly have any clothes to store at all! Not to mention I gave you the vanity- I've even gone out of my way to build a shrine for the master emerald else ware in the house!"

Knuckles just blew steam, growling to himself.

"Hey do we have any food?" asked sonic, rubbing his chin.

"No, as a matter of fact we don't! I would ask Knuckles to go out and get food, but he's a freaking vegetarian and would probably get us a nice sopping mound oaf tofu for dinner!"

"Now you're making fun of me because of our lack of nourishment!? You stupid emo-"

Before he could finish his comeback, shadow had already charged him, and they had begun to beat the hell out of each other.

Sonic watched by idly until he decided to say:

"I have a coupon for that fancy interplanetary restaurant: "expensive cuisine"

Shadow and Knuckles ceased fighting immediately. Shadow ran over to Sonic and quickly snatched the slip from his hand. As he read it, realizing it was legitimate, he began to shout:

"How the hell did you get a coupon for one of the fanciest restaurants in the galaxy?! They make you dress up all fancy just to get in there!"

"I don't get why it's such a big deal…" Sonic said stupidly, raising one eyebrow in a state of absentmindedness.

"You fail to grasp the gravity of the matter…" replied Shadow.

"Now we'll be able to get all six of us dinner, hah, that's a good start." Said Knuckles with a slight grin creeping across his unshaven face.

"Um, you guys do realize it's just a coupon, not a "eat for free" thing, right?" said Sonic.

"Yes I know that, you unintelligible hedgehog!" said Shadow, lashing back at him with an unnecessary insult.

"I wonder when everyone else will get here?" questioned Sonic as Shadow made registrations.

"Hah, for all I care they can take as much time as they want!" retaliated Knuckles, leaving the room in a cloud of frustration, and leaving Sonic confused.

"Damn, I need some fresh air-I'm already sick of these guys." Said Knuckles as he walked out of the room toward the door. (Yes I realize it would be impossible for knuckles to get fresh "air", but w/e.).

As the echidna approached the door, it swung open, and he was met face to face with none other than Rouge the bat.

"AAAARRGGHH!" they yelled in unison, pointing accusing fingers at each other.

"aaaghhh!"

"grahhhgh!"

"Rrrghhhhhhhh…." They both grunted as they contorted their bodies in frustration, clutching their throbbing skulls.

"Rouge must be here…" said Shadow, who had heard the two screaming at eachother from the other room.

Rouge, as soon as she had laid eyes on the hedgehog, ran over and grabbed him by the scruff of the fur on his chest.

"Sh-sh-shadow! Why did you set me up to this?! You didn't say he would be here!!"

"Oh come now Rouge, you wouldn't be so irritated if you didn't like him so much."

Rouge turned crimson red and stormed off, muttering to herself: "Condescending hedgehog!"

"Now she's really on fire-she's got the hots for you man…"

"LoL!" said shadow as he pointed at Knuckles reddening face.

At that moment, Amy Rose walked into the room, arms spread wide.

"Hello everybody! It's me, Amy Ro- aaaahhhhh!" she screamed as she looked on with horror as Knuckles viscously lunged at Sonic and Shadow.

Knuckles had Sonic in a one armed camel clutch, and in his free hand, he held Shadow in the air by his throat.

"Stop! Ackk! My back- I look like the Nike logo!!" Sonic screamed in immeasurable pain.

All shadow was able to get out of his mouth was:

"Oxygen…

Need…

To…

BREATH!". As he sputtered, he clawed desperately at the air in a pathetic attempt to get oxygen.

"Take back what you said about me and Rouge having a crush on each other!" yelled Knuckles in a blind fury.

Amy, whose presence had been unknown to the echidna, said in shock:

"Knuckles and Rouge like each other?"

"AAAARRGGHHH!" yelled Knuckles in frustration.

"Stop overreacting, you just almost killed me and you don't see me screaming" Said Shadow calmly.

"I wonder when tails will get here?" pondered Sonic to himself.

"At this rate, when Hell freezes over" said Shadow.

Sonic then turned his head to the doorway to see none other than Tails standing in the doorway with a horrified look on his face. His only luggage was a suitcase with the label: "Tails' box for storing".

"Tails, when did you get here?" asked Sonic, approaching the fox.

"I came by following Amy, who was following Rouge, who was following Knuckles-"

At the mention of Rouge following him, Knuckles made a strange spasmodic twitch in the background.

"- then I saw Knuckles attacking you and Shadow, so I kept out of it. What was he so upset about anyway?"

Sonic began to whisper the reason for knuckles attack to Tails, as Knuckles ran toward them screaming: "Don't tell tails!"

"That comes as no surprise to me." Said Tails, walking away to who knows where.

Knuckles was about to offer an explanation to Tails, but was interrupted by Shadow, who announced:

"Why are we talking about romance!? Everyone unpack and get into your fancy dress-lets go! Were going out to dinner, we have reservations, and I do not want to be late!"

Little did Shadow know that he would regret going out to dinner with all of them.

AUTHORS NOTE: ok, if this story made little sense or was hard to follow, it is because it is a written form of a comic I recently wrote. I had always wanted to see what a comic would look like written, so this is like my "experiment".

If you're going to criticize, criticize the story, not me, ok?

I will continue work on my other story, "MediAn"

Eventually.


	2. dinner and fitness

Trapped with all of them

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters (sry if I forgot to mention this in chap 1)

"Why are we talking about romance!? Everyone unpack and get into your fancy dress-lets go! Were going out to dinner, we have reservations, and I do not want to be late!" screamed Shadow as he pointed an accusing finger at everyone in the room, as he was very impatient at the moment and was already having trouble tolerating Knuckles and Sonic.

As Shadow commanded, everyone began to get into their formal clothing. It was easy to realize that the boys did not enjoy wearing fancy clothing in the least, but the girls were fairly exited to have a chance to look their best.

Sonic was struggling to get into his black trousers; so much that he fell off of the bed he was sitting on as he tried to get his legs into them. As he did this, Amy sat across from him, slipping easily into a long, bright pink dress.

Across the room, Knuckles was fiddling with a mesh of white ribbons that he intended to wear in his dreadlocks (most likely for ceremonial reasons); although he seemed to be having some trouble getting them on, as he had somehow managed to wrap them around his arms.

"Damn ribbons!" he shouted in frustration.

"Need some help, knucklehead?" said the voice of Rouge from behind him. He turned his head towards her, only to be met with a "pleasant" surprise.

Rouge was in perhaps the most revealing dress he had ever laid eyes on. It was a long, white dress with an opening that started in between her breasts and ender below her bellybutton. Slits that opened up on the side of her dress gave anyone who looked at her walk a peek at her smooth, long legs. She also wore matching silky gloves that ran up her arms and stopped just above her elbows. (A/N: yeah, it's the same dress she wore on MediAn. I'm just lazy, and can't come up with another ok?).

Knuckles response to this outfit was a deep blush and a disturbing guttural sound that came from his mouth that kind of sounded like: "nnneaahhh…"

"Something wrong?" asked Rouge.

"Wh-Wha-? No, no of course not, you can help…" he responded, waving his arms in front of him.

As Rouge proceeded to wrap the decorative white ribbons around his dreads, he couldn't help but allow impure thoughts to rush through his head.

"_Argh, why the hell did I allow her to do that? I refuse to believe that I like her!"_ He thought to himself.

"_Dude, you deafeningly like her, it'd be pretty weird if you didn't." _said another voice in his head.

"_Grrr, I'll never accept that! I mean, look at what she's wearing! Argh! Must… keep…composure…"_

As he stated this to himself, his eyes could not help but wander the room, until they started to gaze at Rouge's exposed cleavage and bellybutton. He clenched his teeth together as his head lurched backwards, just as Rouge had finished.

"Something wrong?" she asked again as he stood up.

"Huh? What? No, nothing's wrong-uh-thanks, now I…gottagofindmytuxby!" he garbled as he ran off in another direction, only to fall flat on his face.

Rouge smiled at Knuckles nervousness and clumsiness and thought to herself:

"_How cute…"_

About 20 minuets later, everyone was ready to leave for the restaurant. Shadow walked by each of them and inspected them.

"You all look like shit" was his response.

"h-hey!" said Knuckles, shocked by Shadows thoughts, and slightly amused by the fact that Shadow himself looked the worst out of the group. His tuxedo was wrinkled, he was unshaven, and a majority of the tuft of hair on his chest was sticking out of his suit.

"And what's with those ribbons in your hair?!" asked Shadow, as he pointed a finger at Knuckles.

"These?" he said, as he ran his fingers through them, "they're traditional; Rouge put them in for me."

Shadow glanced over at Rouge with a suspicious look on his face.

"Rouge did, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What? He needed help putting them in, so I helped…" she said, looking in another direction, as if to avoid Shadow's gaze.

"You're blushing."

"Shut up!"

The crew had arrived at the restaurant after much preparation and a long shuttle ride. The ride was particularly annoying to everyone besides Sonic and Knuckles, who were having an engaging session of "look over there". (A/N, this is a game in which two dudes will play rock paper scissors. The one who wins will point in a direction, and shout "look over there". If the other guy looks in that direction, he loses.)

Shadow took a majority of the ride bashing his skull against an airlock in an attempt to drown out the sounds of the repetitive game. After finally arriving at the restaurant, Shadow devised a seating chart.

"O.K", he began, " here's how the seating arrangement goes: I sit next to Tails, Tails sits next to Sonic, Sonic next to Amy, Amy next to Rouge, and Rouge next to Knuckles; any questions?"

"Yeah", said Knuckles with half lidded eyes, "when do we eat?"

"What?" asked Shadow.

"We sit and wait for a waiter to come and take our orders dumb ass" she said, flicking him in the nose. "Haven't you ever been to a restaurant before?"

"Actually no…" said Knuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"What?! Have you ever even been on a date?" asked Rouge, surprised.

"Nah, you're the only girl who really talks to me…"

'Is he serious? With his good looks...then I have no competition…' she thought to herself. She than began to skip towards the circular half table, grinning.

'What's with her?' Shadow thought as he watched her take the spot next to Knuckles, who winced as soon as she sat down.

When everyone was seated, they each started to browse through their menus.

"Hey Sonic, what the Hell is, "Whale dork?"" asked Shadow.

"How can you even read this, it all looks Greek to me…" he said without noticing that he was holding his menu upside down.

"Umm, Sonic…?" Amy said, raising her finger.

"I don't know what half this stuff is…" said Knuckles.

"Here, let me pick something out for you." Rouge said with half lidded eyes, looking over his shoulder.

"I try to ignore them" Said Tails to himself.

'Uurgh, great; The girl I like is sitting next to me inches from my face in the most revealing dress I've ever seen' Knuckles thought to himself as Rouge was telling him what was on the menu, a crimson blush creeping across his face.

'Must keep composure…Gahhh…'

As soon as he had thought that, Rouges thigh moved against his own thigh, so that they were touching. This caused Knuckles to spazz out, and smack his forehead against the oak table.

"Um, Knuckles?" said Rouge.

"Any suggestions?" asked Sonic to Shadow.

"Umm, the "veil of lizard" looks good…"

Sonic gave him a menacing glare.

"I'm just offering suggestions" he said, folding his arms.

Moments later, a disgruntled man with a handlebar mustache and lips that looked like the result of sucking on a lemon for an hour approached the table.

"Gewd aftah newn sirs auhnd madams. Haff you decided what you shall be ordeurauhg tonight?" he said with a heavy French accent.

"Ill have a Cesar salad" said Amy.

"I'll have this fancy shrimp stuff" mumbled Sonic.

"I'll have the calamari" said Shadow, as if he was afraid of the man.

"I'm gonna have the fruit special" said Knuckles.

"I'm having the swordfish" said Rouge.

"Uhhh, I'll just have a steak" said Tails nervously.

"ah will be bahk with your ordeurs momentarhuly" said the waiter, walking off towards the kitchen.

"So, how do you guys like this whole "living together" thing I have going here?" asked Shadow, wanting to start a conversation.

"It's great!" said Amy, squeezing Sonic.

"Bleah!" he said in response to this in a very immature fashion.

"It's alright" replied Tails.

"I'd be better if I didn't have to share the place with Knucklehead here" lied Rouge.

"Hey, shut it batgir-"

"OK, that's enough of that! I don't want this whole thing to fall apart because of you two" said Shadow.

Not to long after that, everyone went a while without talking, trying their best to endure the long wait. To amuse themselves, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were constructing a tower of utensils. The tower was at a point were Shadow had to stand to place another fork on the top. Knuckles reached to place the last thing they had, a butter knife, on top of the metallic structure.

"You're going to nock it down, you clumsy echidna" said Rouge with a smirk on her face.

Knuckles turned his head away from the tower to offer a rebuttal, "You know, I've had enough of you-"

"Knuckles watch it-!"

It was too late; Knuckles had bumped into the structure and sent the sharp implements tumbling down. Every one landed on the waiter walking by, and caused a fountain of blood to pour from his open cranium.

"Blarg!" he yelled, dyeing on the ground.

"Yah just had to kill him, didn't you" said shadow, retrieving his fork and knife from the man's head. He also reached down to retrieve the food he had been carrying (It was theirs) and distributed it out amongst his peers. Sonic immediately began shoveling shrimp into his gaping mouth, making horrid swallowing noises.

"Sonic try to eat more dignified, like Shadow" said Amy. Shadow then turned around to face Sonic with a mass of squid tentacles hanging from his mouth.

"I'm cthulu!" he said, waving his arms in the air in a poor attempt to look like the monster.

"I don't know, I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job" said Sonic.

"Let me rephrase that…" replied Amy, pinching her forehead.

"Wow, this steak is really rare…" exclaimed Tails as he prodded the steak with his fork. This caused a large amount of juice to fly from the steak into Shadow's eye. His eyes turned a blood red and started to twitch.

"MY EYE!! He yelled, stumbling over his seat into the booth behind him. As he withered in pain, Sonic pointed a finger at him and laughed.

"Hwack Hwack Hwack!" he chuckled in a strange manor.

"You're a vegetarian, huh?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Yeah" he replied, chewing his food.

"…here, try some swordfish" she said with a grin on her face, jabbing at him with a piece of the fish on her fork.

"Quit it."

"C'mon!"  
"Dammit Rouge!" he yelled, smacking the fork from her fingers.

"Uhhhgh…" Shadow moaned as he climbed back into his seat. As soon as he sat down, the fork hit him in the same eye.

"Gahhhhhh!!!!" he screamed incoherently. He started to stumble his way backwards, yelling "I'm Blind!" and flailing his arms about. He managed to make his way to a stairwell and ended up tumbling his way down the two flights of stairs on his head. Every other stair he hit resulted in a loud: THUD- THUD- THUD.

Rouge and Knuckles stared at the bloody mess of a hedgehog from atop the stairwell. From the bottom came a barely audible: "AAaarrrghhh, my precious genitals…"

Rouge turned to Knuckles with an angry look on her face.

"You just HAD to kill Shadow!"

"WHAT?! That would have never happened if you hadn't tried to shove that crap up my nose!"

Sonic turned towards another waiter with a bored look on his face, attempting to ignore Knuckles and Rouge's fight.

"Check!"

When they returned to the ARK, Shadow took his time lecturing Knuckles and Rouge about their behavior around one another.

"This is all because of you two! I still can't believe you got us thrown out! I had to pay a fucking FINE for ruining their opulent rugs! Oh, and not to mention Knuckles, you almost made me go blind! Do that again and I'll break you arms!" yelled Shadow, veins throbbing.

"Punchy and Jabby? But I love those guys…" said Knuckles, referring to his arms.

"You are one ignorant clod Knuckles…" said Rouge, rolling her eyes.

"Quiet you! You're just as much at fault as you're boyfriend here is!" he said, motioning to Knuckles, who was in the corner, mumbling something about Shadow being a bully.

"You take that back! You- you alien, cyborg, hedgehog-THING!" she yelled, turning beet red.

"Nice rebuttal Rouge" said Sonic sarcastically.

"Argh! I don't have to take this! I'm going to go get ready for bed!" she yelled, storming of in an imprudent fury.

Shadow's eye twitched impatiently. He quickly ran towards a chart that was hanging from the wall and motioned towards it.

"O.K, here's the seating chart, follow it or sleep outside. We only have three beds so deal with it!" yelled Shadow.

Amy approached the chart with an eager expression on her face.

"Hurray! I'm with Sonic!!" she yelled enthusiastically, flailing her arms in the air.

"At least I'm not with Knuckles…" said Sonic, pouting in the background.

"Yuck, I'm with Shadow…" said Tails, curling his upper lip in disgust.

Knuckles approached the clipboard next, shoving Tails out of the way. He took a sip of water and thought to himself: 'and I'm with…'

He spewed water across the room when he saw his name next to Rouge's in shadows sloppy handwriting.

"I'm with her!?" he yelled, facing Shadow with a large amount of perspiration pouring off his brow.

"Yeah…" replied the hedgehog, as if he expected Knuckles to know the answer.

A picture formed in Knuckles head of Rouge wearing only a thong and saying "Just for you Knuxie" with her arms spread out.

He then stumbled away, mumbling something about him going to go take a shower.

Knuckles opened the door to the bathroom to be met with a thick cloud of steam.

"Why's it so steamy in here?" e asked himself, waving away the steam.

He then noticed the sound of water running and turned his head towards the shower. Behind the curtains, he could see the slim figure of Rouge, washing her hair. His eyes bugged out of his head and he bolted for the door, hoping he hadn't been seen.

Out side the bathroom, Sonic was walking by, sipping a can of red bull. The moment he passed by the doorway, it slammed open in his face, and Knuckles bolted out of the door and down the hallway. The door hit the soda and shoved it down his throat, logging it in his windpipe.

"Gackkk!" He sputtered, before passing out on the floor.

_Sonic was sleeping on the ground, snoring in an awkward manor. Around him were what seemed to be poorly drawn mountains and trees, and a sun with a somewhat disturbed face on it._

"_Hey, get up young vagabond!!!" came an imprudent and loud voice. _

_Sonic stood up and stared at a man in a tank top with bulging muscles and a long, blond ponytail._

"_W-What are you?" asked Sonic, eye twitching._

'_Why, it' me, your spirit guide, Tony Little, master of fitness-YOU CAN DO IT!!!" shouted the irritating fitness icon. _

"_You're not Tony little" said Sonic, pointing an accusing finger at him._

"_Of-of course I am! Can't you tell by my irritating encouragement phrase and my beautiful, flowing hair?!" yelled the fitness expert._

"_What do you want with-"_

"_I'm here to get you in fit and in shape! You can do it!!!"_

"_What? I'm in perfect condition!" he rebutted._

_Tony ignored the blue blur and whipped out from nowhere to large barbells and thrust them at Sonic._

"_What are-"_

"_These are my super 60lb barbells!" go on lift! You can do it!" he yelled, slamming the barbells into Sonic's hands, which caused him to sink to the floor._

"_Rgghhhh-they're kind of heavy…" he grunted, attempting to lift the weights._

"_C'mon! You can do it!" _

"_I don't think I can…"_

_He dropped the barbells on his feet, and started to hop around in circle, curing anything made of metal._

"_Maybe you're too sensitive for this" suggested Tony. _

"_Sensitive?! Why I'll-"_

"_But I'll tell you what," continued Tony, "I'll let you ask me anything you want, go ahead, you can-"_

"_You can do it, I know…" said Sonic, as he thought of something to ask Tony. An impure thought then crossed his mind._

"_Okay then "Tony", tell me this; who is the girl I'll have sex with?" he said with a sly look on his face as he twiddled his fingers in a sexual motion._

"SONIC!" yelled a loud, female voice.

Sonic awoke to the grinning face of Amy Rose, who was perched aside his motionless body.

"Huh? What?" said the hedgehog, rubbing his forehead. He turned around to see Shadow with a slimy Soda can clutched in between a pair of tongs he was holding with a disgusted look on his face.

"This was logged in your throat, you lost consciousness and I had to excavate it from you" said a mortified Shadow.

Sonic remembered the reason he passed out and turned around to see Knuckles and started to yell at him.

"You-you-you can do it! I mean, you opened the door in my face, I almost choked to death!"

"What, but it, you, she was, ARRRGHHH!" screamed a frustrated Knuckles as he began to tear at his fur.

"It's her fault!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rouge, who was now wearing sweatpants and a stomach shirt (most likely her pajamas).

"What?!"

"You, I, ummmm, you left the door open to the bathroom and I went to close it and uhhh, Sonic ran into it."

"How does that make it my fault? And tat didn't even make sence!"

"I can't stand it" said Shadow to himself as Knuckles and Rouge started fighting each other.

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry this chap took so long to get up; I've been busy with other things as of late.

PLEASE review, so I feel more influenced to write more.


End file.
